Mommy's letter
by Estrella'black
Summary: h'leure bleue. Fue lo más dificil que tuve que hacer. Pero lo hice, Edward. Seguí adelante. Justo como me lo pediste. ExB. One-shot. Traducción.


**Title**: Mommy's Letter  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Fue lo más dificil que tuve que hacer. Pero lo hice, Edward. Seguí adelante. Justo como me lo pediste. ExB

**Disclaimer: **Crepusculo no me pertenece, un millón de gracias a mi beta **CrystalRaindrop**!

— **Mommy's Letter **—

( **Edward POV **)

"¿Es usted el Señor Edward?"

Pestañeé sorprendido cuando miré abajo, y ahí estaba una pequeña niña parada frente a mí. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban abiertos y llenos de curiosidad, y había una pequeña sonrisa flotando en sus radiantes, y rosas labios. Su piel –de un colon marrón- era suave bajo el tacto de mi mano cuando me incliné y tomé su hombro gentilmente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Soy Edward Cullen," aclaré, confundido. "¿Conozco a tu madre?"

Se rio de mi vocabulario tan formal, y luego sacudió su pequeña cabecita.

"Nuh uh. Pero mi mamy te conocía."

Mi corazón — dormido por casi cien años — se destrozó cuando me di cuenta de porque los ojos de esta niña, tan profundos, tan hermosos, me eran tan familiares

"¿Bella?" pregunté, y decir el nombre que no había sido pronunciado por mí en casi quince años hizo que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Sabía que si pudiera derramar lagrimas, estarían corriendo por mis mejillas, tan heladas, tan duras, tan pálidas, en este momento.

La pequeña asintió.

"¡Uh huh! Esa era mi mamy. Aquí," dijo, y buscó entre su brillante y rosa mochila en forma de gatito, y su pequeño puño agarró un sobre blanco- desgastado por la edad y el uso. Lo puso entre mis manos, y sonrió, dejándome ver un largo hueco donde ambos de sus dientes frontales se habían caído. "Mamy dijo que si alguna vez te veía, debía darte esto."

"Gracias," Susurré, no podía permitirle a mi voz subir de tono por miedo a que pudiera sollozar. Mis dedos recorrieron el desgastado papel –estaba seguro de que esta pequeña niña había visto la cara una y otra vez- y luché contra los sentimientos que amenazaban con consumirme. Los sentimientos que había encerrado por…tanto tiempo. "Gracias," Respiré de Nuevo, y ella sonrió orgullosa.

Pero su sonrisa cayó, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sus ojos se iluminaron en felicidad cuando aterrizaron en el frenético hombre, que corría hacia ella.

"¡Marie Alice Black! ¿Donde en el mundo has estado?" demandó el hombre, preocupado, acunando a la pequeña entre sus largos, y oscuros brazos. Era fácil decir que el hombre era su padre-el parecido era sorprendente. "Oh, Marie, _nunca_ me asustes así de nuevo."

El hombre ni siquiera me notó mientras rápidamente miraba a su hija para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida. Mientras se alejaba con ella en brazos, miró tras su hombro, y agitó una mano hacia mí. Traté de devolvérselo, pero no pude. No podía moverme. No podía respirar. Era lo único que podía hacer para no llorar.

"¿Donde está la carta de mamy?" preguntó el hombre de repente, sorprendido.

"La perdí," Pió Marie, felizmente, y el frunció el ceño.

"¿Quieres que la busquemos bebé? Sé lo importante que es para ti."

"No," dijo Marie lentamente, y envolvió sus bracitos en el cuello del hombre. "Estoy bien. Ya no la necesito. Sé que mamy está conmigo incluso ahora. Nunca me dejará."

Una mirada de orgullo surgió en el rostro del hombre, y besó la frente de Marie delicadamente, suavemente.

"Esa es mi bebé," murmuró suavemente, y luego no pude ver más. No pude verla más. Ni siquiera podía escucharlos.

En lugar de eso, estaba solo. De nuevo. Para siempre.

Mis dedos, temblorosos, abrieron el sobre lentamente, y saqué los dos papeles dentro de él, estaban desgastados por la antigüedad, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lo habían tocado. Era como si Marie hubiera sostenido ese sobre durante toda su vida, pero jamás lo había abierto. Las únicas imperfecciones en el puro, blanco papel, eran las manchas de tinta que se habían formado por las lágrimas derramadas mientras la carta estaba siendo escrita.

_Edward_, comenzaba, y contuve un sollozo mientras acercaba mis piernas al pecho y envolvía un brazo alrededor de él mientras mis ojos, brillando con las lágrimas que jamás podría derramar, pasaban rápidamente por el papel.

_Edward,_

_Lo hice._

_Fue la cosa más __difícil que he hecho, pero lo hice. Seguí adelante Edward, justo como lo pediste. Terminé la preparatoria. Fui a la Universidad. Me enamore de Nuevo. Me case. Y soy madre de la más Hermosa y dulce niña en todo el amplio mundo. Ella es mi luz en esta vida, y no podría pedir algo más._

_Jacob es un buen hombre. Fue quien me mantuvo completa cuando te fuiste. Traté de suicidarme, sabes, porque estaba segura de que no podría seguir sin ti. Me salvo. Me salvó del risco mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos. Me sentí complete por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_Me en__amoré de él, Edward. De verdad lo hice. Le conté todo, porque sabía que sería injusto para el si no lo hiciera. Nunca pude darle mi corazón entero, sin embargo, porque mi corazón no ha estado completo desde que me dejaste. Pero le di cada una de las piezas que pude encontrar, y el, las albergó, como lo hizo _conmigo_._

_Nunca pude amarlo de la manera en la que amé a ti, pero _si_ lo amé. Le di todo lo que tenía. _

_Estábamos casados cuando terminé la Universidad. Fue una boda pequeña, y cada vez que miraba las preparaciones, o el paste, o las flores, pensaba en Alice, y deseaba más que nada que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de planearla. Sé que hubiera amado eso._

_Y luego descubrí que estaba embarazada. Nunca pensé que fuera a querer un bebe, Edward. Estaba tan segura de que nunca lo haría. Pero cuando escuché el palpitar de su __corazón en el ultrasonido por primera vez, comencé a llorar. Era tan hermoso. Jacob insistió en llamarla Marie, y le di el nombre de Alice como apellido. Quería llamarla Marie Rosalie, pero no quedaba. Quería llamarla así, porque cada vez que la mira, recordaba a Rosalie, y en lo mucho que quería un bebé._

_Estoy feliz, Edward ...pero incompleta. Siempre desde que me casé, he deseado que fueras tu quien estuviera frente a mí. Desde que Marie nació, deseé que fueras tu quien estaba alentándome, llorando mientras sostenías a tu hija por primera vez. Y, aun cuando estoy aquí __recostada, respirando mi último aliento, desearía que fueras tu quien estuviera sosteniendo mi mano._

_Oh, Edward. Quiero verte de Nuevo. Solo una vez. Solo una. Por favor Edward, por favor. No puedo morir sin verte una vez más. No puedo. No lo hare. Me aferraré por siempre si tengo que hacerlo. Pero tengo que ver tu rostro de Nuevo. Solo una vez. Por favor._

_No estoy lista para morir, Edward. Quiero estar en tus brazos. Quiero que me sostengas, para decirme que me mentiste aquel día. Para que me digas que aun me amas. _

_Oh, Edward, nunca podría dejar a Jacob o a Marie, pero si volvieras, no sé como seguiría con ellos. Te amo mucho. Incluso __hasta hoy. Incluso después de todo. Después de que me dejaste. Después de que me quebraste. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. _

_Te amaré por siempre._

_Pero estoy enferma, Edward. Y no aguantaré por mucho tiempo._

_Pero no importa que, sin importar cuando, necesito que sepas esto. Necesito que leas esta carta. Necesito que sepas… _

_... que __aun te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Incluso cuando amaba a otra persona, el amor que sentía por ti era más fuerte._

_Edward ... Edward ... Edward ..._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuya,  
Isabella Marie Black_

Estaba sollozando en voz alta, eran sollozos desgarradores, cuando terminé de leer la carta que sostenía en mis manos

Me amaba. Oh, Dios, me amó incluso después de todo lo que hice. Había muerto amándome. Había vivido amándome. La amaba también, y no quería nada más que verla, sentirla, estar con ella, sostenerla, decirle que había mentido. Decirle que todo lo que le había dicho ese día había sido una vil mentira.

"Aún te amo. Aún te amo. Oh, Bella, te amo," Susurré, y giré mi cabeza hacia el suelo, deseando más que nada que pudiera escucharme.

Estaba hacienda una escena... pero no me importaba. Estaba en medio del parque, con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme unido. Tratando en vano de mantener el dolor dentro.

Pero mientras sus palabras me llenaban una y otra vez –nunca podría olvidarlas- sentí a la presa huir, y la angustia, la agonía, el terror, el _dolor, _me envolvieron, ahogándome, cubriéndome, enterrándome.

Sabía que jamás sería capaz de reaparecer.

_Bella_, lloré en mi mente. _Bella, te amo. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"¡BELLA!" Grité, y mi voz era ronca mientras seguía llorando por ella. "¡Bella! ¡Bella! _¡Bella!_"

Pero sabía que no me contestaría. Sabía que jamás volvería.

Se había ido. Para siempre.

No quería más que morir en ese momento. No quería nada más que, solo…dejar de existir. Porque sabía que no podría continuar sin ella.

Me pare tembloroso, y seguía sollozando mientras buscada. Tropecé, y me caí. Me pare de Nuevo. Continúe.

Busqué y busqué.

Y luego lo encontré.

_Luz del sol_.

Me adentré en el rayo caliente de luz, dejándolo iluminar mi oscuro mundo, dejándolo descubrir mis imperfecciones, mi dolor, para que todo el mundo lo viera. Sabía que _vendrían_. Siempre lo hacían. Probablemente sabían lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera.

Y supe, mientras la luz del sol calentaba mi eternal piel, que ya casi había acabado.

_Bella_.

* * *

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta. Dejen reviews! Lloré las veces que lo leí, y lloré al traducirlo.

Gracias mil a h'leure bleue. Traduciré tres más de ella (:

-Apuroo! voy a una cirugia (?) mía, y tngo miedoo! pidaan por mi xD


End file.
